I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stackable furniture modules, and in particular to the field of stackable furniture modules having removeable panels therein which can be adapted to mounting various audio and other home electronic equipment in a customized manner.
II. Prior Art Statement
Numerous means for stacking furniture components one upon another are disclosed in the art. One method commonly used to interlock the components is to use a flange projecting upward around the periphery of the top of the lower unit to engage a corresponding groove in the bottom of the upper unit. This method is effective for interlocking the units and keeping them aligned one to the other. This method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 671,147; 909,951; and 2,506,844. While effective, the above-described interlocking method is expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 129,688 discloses a method of interlocking spool thread cases which interlocks a stack of spool drawers between side members in a manner similar to that used in the instant invention except relative fore and aft movement of the drawer enclosures is prevented by a flange along the top edge of the rear wall of the lower drawer enclosure which engages a matching groove in the bottom edge of the rear wall of the mating upper drawer enclosure. The present invention retains the modules on four sides and no fore and aft relative movement of the units is possible. The present invention provides removeable panels that can be custom altered to receive various electronic audio components. The replacement of an obsolete component with one of new design requiring a new or different cut-out can be accomplished without affecting the appearance of the stackable modules by using a replaceable panel which is easily changed at little expense. Modules of varying height are provided to accommodate different sizes of electronic components.
Other objects, advantages, and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art of stackable furniture modules when the accompanying description of one example of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.